


High times are fun times

by sara_teddy



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_teddy/pseuds/sara_teddy
Summary: Baird has a side hustle besides being a brilliant scientist...will Marcus approve? Will they finally stop having to lie about why they always come back in after having a smoke break outside...?
Relationships: James "JD" Fenix/Delmont "Del" Walker
Kudos: 1





	High times are fun times

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for this story came about the other night when I was stoned and my friend and I who play Gears of War 5 horde all the time when we started talking about who would smoke. We decided that Baird would grow and Cole would sell and Marcus would be none the wiser to what his idiot husband was doing.

_Text: Baby..._

_Text: Oh no, I don't like it when you do the dots at the end._

_Text: Baby... it's not like that, really. I have nothing...okay, maybe it's bad._

_Text: Uhh, your parents..well, your dad and your stepdad..._

_Text: Oh. My. GOD, THEY CAME TO VISIT US? TODAY OF ALL DAYS?_

_Text: Yeah...get home because they're confused by all the pot just hanging around your house, babe._

_Text: So Baird hasn't told my dad he runs a pot operation out of one of the old defunct warehouses he sells to us?_

_Text: Guess not, but Baird is smirking sooo_

James laughs as he shakes his head, grabbing stuff for their post smoke munchies. He was checking out when he bumped into his Uncle Cole. "So dad is about to find out about you and Bairds operation of the weed kind. So I apologize for any rude texts." Cole shakes his head, "What they find ya stuff?" "They weren't even supposed to come to visit. Baird dropped stuff off for us last night because I wanted more of the stuff you had given me last week. It made me feel great and made my arm hurt way less." Cole laughs, "Your okay kid ain't your fault." He thumps James on his shoulder as the two-part ways of grabbing his phone again. He smiles as he shoots off a text to Baird.

_Text: So pops darling dearest pops, you will tell Daddy that this is yours and not something Del and I have not grown this._

_Text: I mean, I would tell him at some point, but I guess I could get you guys out of trouble._

_Text: Pops, please, I just want to get you two outta our house and get high._

_Text: WOW, what about me? Do you know who I go home and live with twenty-four seven?_

_Text: You married daddy. Ain't my fault._

Upon arrival back home James walked in waving to his dad and stepfather as he brought in the bags of munchies onto the dining room table before walking back in smiling sweetly at Del as he goes over to kiss and hug his dad and stepdad. Upon being rejected for a hug he tuts, "First off it ain't even ours...so fuck..." He huffs, "Your husband and your other friend Cole have been growing in one of Baird's old warehouses down by the docks. Go check it." Marcus sighs looking at Baird who simply just shrugs as he watches JD grab the stuff and put it into the box where it came from. "Whatever. Be mad at me and Del. Do you guys need something or you come here to badger us?" Baird looks pointedly at his step-son and JD whines, "I just want to get high. Why can't I get high damn it."


End file.
